Dreams
by Katerina792
Summary: I've had dreams when nothing has ever mattered, when I've been murdered and still lived, I've had dreams when I find my Prince Charming. But what happens when those dreams finally came/come true?
1. Chapter 1

I knew from the start that something was bound to go wrong. What ever it was, I don't know. But deep down inside I could feel it, a feeling that was so strong it felt like it would burst out of my chest. You can't really say that I am a normal person, I am far from normal. Sure being clumsy and looking human is normal right? Well how about you add Topaz eyes, cold skin, and insanely beautiful. And then add in the fact that I am a pretty gracious creature but just act clumsy for the sake of my well being. My name is Bella Swan, and if you haven't guessed it already I am a Vampire. I'll give you my story all the way up to where I am today. I will tell it as best as I can, though I can't promise you I'll remember all of it, only the things that I remember like it happened it Yesterday.

3 Years ago:

Running. Running as if there was no tomorrow, which in my case there probably wont be. I look behind me and there he was the source of all my running. His eyes raging red and filled with hunger. Growls that could be heard from miles away were ripping through his chest. I don't know what he is but it sure is terrifying. My foot gets caught in the ground, and he jumps for me. I tried to turn away from him but not luck. His eyes turn to Cole and he looks at me. Coming closer and closer to my neck, the next thing I know he sinks his teeth into my neck. That's the last thing I remember from him. I don't exactly know who or what took him away but all I knew was that I was in a dark place with no human to be seen.

Breathing, every breath coming in like daggers. Pain like none before. A fiery sensation flows through my veins and everywhere else in my body. It felt like my internal organs were blowing up into a thousand pieces. I call out for help, but no one answers. A beating , healthy heart dies and never beats again. It felt like it has been years but I know that it has only been a few days. I slowly rise to my feet, and to my belief I got up with grace. I could feel I was different I knew it for sure. A scratching feeling starts to work its way up in my throat, a beautiful essence fills my nose, a scent I have never smelt before,I race to it, with in-human speed, and stop right in front of the source. The scent was coming from a human. I know what I was supposed to do, but I couldn't bare to kill him. It's not worth taking someones life for your own personal hunger. Ignoring the thirst for now I race off towards the woods, to get away from this scent.

Hours pass by and my thirst grows more and more strong. I hear rustling noises coming from the bushes, slowly a deer walks out from behind it, even though the scent of the human was more satisfying, the deer would have to work. I crouch down and before it could realize I was there, I jumped for it, and broke its neck in the process. I drank from it slowly, savouring every drop of blood. Even though I have been this creature for mere hours, the hunting and running seem to come naturally. Walking around the woods, I look for a small pond of some kind to see my reflection. A few minuets later I come upon one. looking down I gasp, the person in front of me doesn't look anything like I did before. My features were way more enhanced. Instead of my boring Brown hair, it was now a shiny Chestnut colour with highlights. It was more wavy then it was before. My eyes were not the deep brown eyes they once were, but more of a Crimson Red with Topaz in them. Just everything about me was insanely beautiful.

The months flew by, and after feeding off of animals my eyes became more Topaz instead of red. I figured that now the scent of Human blood was repulsive to smell. More and more each day I drew closer to Civilization. After two years I found myself living in a little house near Forks, Washington. The house was nothing special, like any ordinary house. I studied more of my kind and found out I was a Vampire. I had a feeling I was. Soon I found out that basically everything about Vampires were myths before. Instead of burning in the sun we sparkle, instead of sleeping in coffins we don't even sleep, also the well known myth of turning into bats, was way untrue

Present day:

See my story was nothing special, I now live in Forks Washington instead of living near it. Usually when people become Vampires they live in Covens...Well, I don't. I never found one good enough, either they were Human drinkers, or they wanted to go out with me, even when they already had a mate. So as you know, my name is Bella Swan, when I was changed I was 17 years old so I should have been 20 if I wasn't changed. I guess normally I would have been going to High School, but I didn't want to be an outcast. The one girl in the girl that has all the boys staring, and the girls glaring. I couldn't handle that, but now it is time for a change, I signed up to be enrolled at Forks High School. If I want to at least try to live a human Life I might as well go to High School. It'll also be easier now with the fact that I am repulsed by Human blood.

Starting tomorrow I will be going to Highschool. Hopefully I wont be a total outcast.

--

**¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨) . .**

**(¸.•´ (¸.• Edward Cullen... . ..**

**...(¨•.•´¨) ...Bella Swan. .**

**. .•.¸(¨•.•´¨) . . . ...**

**. .True Love for ever(¨•.•´¨) .**

**.. ..(¨•.•´¨). •.¸.•´ . Review Please xD  
**

**.. ... •.¸.•´ . . . ...**


	2. Chapter 2

Forks High School...

I have no idea how I can explain it. The school has it certain charms. If I was comparing it I would find all the Pros then all of it's Cons. None the less it is pretty amazing. Every step I take, I have boys staring at me, and not just the upper half... I want to make friends here, but I do not want to risk exposing my kind in any kind of way. During all my classes I sit in the back row by my self, and when it comes to Lunch time I sit outside under a Willow Tree.

I just walked into Biology class to find someone sitting in the seat next to mine. But the strange thing about him, is that he looked oddly familiar. I walked over to my seat next to him, and once I got closer I realised something. It wasn't the fact that is Hair was the most sexiest Auburn colour ever it was the colour of his skin, his topaz eyes, and the fact that he wasn't breathing. I knew that he was a vampire to, but like some people say," Save your questions till the end" Stupid adults .

" MISTER. Cullen! I advise you to stop staring at Ms. Swan like she is some sort of demented animal!" Cullen was staring at me? Like a demented animal? now that is a low comparison. It's a good thing that I lost my blush when I was turned or else I would be as red as a Fire Truck.

" Sorry Mr. Lanchbury, I thought I saw a bug on her shirt.." His voice was like velvet and oddly I couldn't get enough of it. I turned my face towards his to see if he was embarrassed by anything, and I couldn't find once trace of embarrassment at all. The Cullen kid had his eyes on me yet again, with a look of determination on his face. I thought Vampires were scary looking, but the look on his face looked like he wanted to burn holes into my skin, and his face looked like it said," I swear if you don't look at me right now, I will slice your throat and excursively slowly peel your skin off bit by bit."

The bell finally rang, and I raced out the door a bit to fast for a human. I don't know or care where I am going, I just have to get away form that Cullen kid. I stopped running right when I was about to run in to some kid. I think his name was Mike.

" Whoa Bella Baby, wanted to see me that fast? Already miss me?" Who the hell does he think he is.

" Mike... No way in hell would I want to see you at the speed at light. Even if we were the last to humans on earth, I would never want to see you. And if you call me' Bella baby' again, I swear to god, you will be put on a death sentence"

" Oh, so playing hard to get now are we? Well, Bella...Can I borrow your t-shirt? I gotta go wipe the oil off my dip stick." I stared wide eyed at him.

I started to walk towards him, nostrils flaring, my eyes turning cold black instead of the topaz colour

" Why you no good son of a bit-" I was right about to beat the shit out of him when I crashed into a locker with someone on top of me

From what I was able to make out, she was short. Her hair was black and spiky. She looked like a pixie. But for someone her size she was much more menacing.

" You punch that kid, and you would be risking exposing all of us." She said in my ear. " And I sure as hell don't want to walk back home to an angry Carlisle, and have him going on and on and on and on about how you exposed us. Really, who likes to hear lectures form Carlisle." She just kept talking and talking.

" Um.. yeah I have no idea who you are, or who you are talking about, but if you don't mind, I really want to kick his ass." I said Pointing back to the Newton kid.

She followed my finger and then sighed in defeat..or I think it was defeat." Bella, Bella, Bella, have you no shame. He is human, we are Vampires, do I need to draw you a comparison chart?"

" Who are you, and how do you know my name?" I asked bewildered.

" OH MY GOD!! I am sooooooooo sorry. I am Alice Cullen. And as you can tell I am a vampire. and I jumped on you, before you killed that Newton kid, although I wouldn't care if you did, because, well you know, but anyways... Actually no. You follow me and I'll show you to the rest of my Family or Coven, whichever floats your boat. Now up up up, come on Bellllaaaaaaaaaa" I rolled my eyes at her, and her bubblyness. Before we could even take a single step forward Mike was in front of us again.

" Oh..Does poor Bella need Alice Cullen to help her stop form girl slapping me in the face?" Mike said in a baby tone. Alice pushed me to the side and started to flex her fingers.

" Alice.. Remember what you said to me. Lecture..Carlisle..No go..Alice" I said in a warning tone. But did she listen to me, oh no she just kept flexing her fingers.

" Oh you better come here Newton. Your bark is worse then your bite , so bring it Bitch. Or you can stand there like the wussy you are, and come to school the next morning with news saying that 'Alice Cullen, the smallest girl here at Forks High School, beats the shit out of Mike Newton." Said Alice.

" Oh it's on Cullen, and none of your brothers better not interfere or your little boyfriend Jasper"

I was fully aware of the crowd growing behind us. Alice and Mike were circling each other. But I knew for a fact that Alice would win this fight. 4 people pushed themselves in front of everyone else, they were all vampires for a fact.

" What the hell is going on here Alice?!" Yelled one of the guys.

" Nothing much Jasper, Just going to beat the living shit out of Newton here" So that's Jasper...

They strated circling eachother once again.

" Hold on!!" Yelled Alice. she came to the front where me and the other four people were.

" Bella.. This is Edward, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper" The first one she pointed to was the one from my first class, the one that couldn't stop staring at me. The next Rose, was extremely beautiful with her Long blond hair and curves in all the right places. Emmett was a very burly guy who towers over everyone here at the school. Jasper was Tall and lean and looked like Rose.

Alice then walked back into the circle of kids, and stared at Mike

" You are soooo going down" said Alice

" In your dreams Pixie" Said Mike.

" Alice.. You shouldn't do this, you'll kill the kid" Stated Jasper

" Like someone that short and weak can kill me. Even Bella here couldn't beat me, she isn't worth shit."

I shoved everyone out of my way and walked into the ring, I pushed Alice back into the crowd and glared at Mike.

" Like shit I won't beat the crap out of you. Instead I'll kill you, but just to let you know It's your life that is being wasted not mine." Everything then went quiet except for Emmett who kept shouting" Fight fight fight fight!"

" Yeah sure what ever Bella. Are you going to fight me or just stand there looking all sexy?" Asked Mike

I slowly made my way over to Mike and smiled at him, I slowly inched my way towards his lips with mine. He probably thought I was going to kiss but that would be the last thing I ever wanted to do. Without him noticing I raised my knee fast and hard into his crotch.

" OW!! You stupid bitch!" Mike through his fist at my face but I quickly caught it before it even came close ot me.

" Ah, ah ha. It's not nice to hit a girl Mike." I quickly grabbed the collar of his shirt ready to through him into the lockers but, someone stopped me from doing anything of the kind.

" Don't do it Bella, you'll only regret it" I turned around to see Edward staring at me with sadness in his eyes. I nodded my head to let him know that I wouldn't do it, silly for him to think that I wouldn't because I am going to do it. Edward slowly backed away from me. Without any warning I through Mike At the lockers with all my strength that I had.

" NO!!" Edward roared, he quickly grabbed me by my hand and ran to god knows where. This is not good, I just exposed our kind, and with any luck we will survive, but I don't think the gods are on our side this time.

--

**Edwards POV On this chapter**

" Edward Please... Just one hour of shopping, please, I'll do anything." Alice was begging me to go shopping with her yet again and I couldn't say no to her not with her doing the puppy dog eyes.

" No Alice."

" fifty minuets"

" No"

"40 minuets"

" No"

"Half an hour, and that's my final answer"

" ...NO"

" Oh dear god 10 minuets?"

" No Alice."

" Bu-ut Ed-ward"

' Alice please just leave me alone for one minuet without begging me to go shopping with you. As much as I love you as my sister Alice..It's not going to happen."

" Fine Edward." I was watching Alice carefully, she usually never gave up that easily. Her face went blank and her eyes suddenly clouded over, I knew that look, she was having one of her visions. I carefully sat her on the ground and started singing a song that I was making in my head.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now..._

" EEEKKKKK this is going to be so fun!! Oh I have to go.. Right no left... No right.. No left..."

"Just go in one direction Alice, it's fairly simple." I wonder what Alice saw, it seemed very interesting.

I started on thinking of more words to go with what I have so far, but nothing was coming through my head. So I leaned back against the wall and tried to zone out.

" Oh you better come here Newton. Your bark is worse then your bite , so bring it Bitch. Or you can stand there like the wussy you are, and come to school the next morning with news saying that 'Alice Cullen, the smallest girl here at Forks High School, beats the shit out of Mike Newton."... What the hell is Alice doing talking to that Newton kid? Might as well go and get Jasper.

I walked over to Jasper's locker where he was standing with rose and Emmett.

" Jasper... Your girlfriend is having a temper tantrum" I said, with dullness in my voice.

"Alice is having a tempter tantrum?" He asked with disbealife in his voice.

We walked over to the middle of the Hallway where we saw all these people crowded around two people. and One I couldn't believe was Alice. Another girl caught my eye, and I noticed it was The girl from my Biology class. I didn't notice before but she was extremely beautiful. Her topaz eyes, with her full lips, contrasted her skin perfectly.

" Oh it's on Cullen, and none of your brothers better not interfere or your little boyfriend Jasper" Sneered mike. I scoffed quietly to myself, hiding my laugh, if only he knew.

" What the hell is going on here Alice?!" Yelled Jasper, anger obvious in his voice

" Nothing much Jasper, Just going to beat the living shit out of Newton here" Oh that explains allot.

They started circling eachother once again.

" Hold on!!" Yelled Alice. She came up to us and pointed to the beautiful girl next to me

" Bella.. This is Edward, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper" She pointed to all of us.

Bella... No matter how many times I hear that name I will never get enough of it. Alice then walked back into the circle of kids, and stared at Mike

" You are soooo going down" said Alice

" In your dreams Pixie" contoured Mike

" Alice.. You shouldn't do this, you'll kill the kid" Stated Jasper

" Like someone that short and weak can kill me. Even Bella here couldn't beat me, she isn't worth shit."

Once those words escaped Mikes mouth I wanted to punch him to death even though one slap would do it. but no one should ever talk to Bella like that. What surprised me next was what Bella did.

She quickly shoved everyone past her, and pushed Alice gently to the side.

" Like shit I won't beat the crap out of you. Instead I'll kill you, but just to let you know It's your life that is being wasted not mine." Said Bella, with venom dripping with every word. Everything then went quiet except for Emmett who kept shouting" Fight fight fight fight!"

" Yeah sure what ever Bella. Are you going to fight me or just stand there looking all sexy?" Asked Mike

She slowly made her way over to Mike and smiled at him, slowly she inched her way towards his lips. I don't know why this was bothering me so much. It felt like she should only kiss my lips not his. These were strange feelings that i had radiating off of me. I wonder how Jasper feels. Without Mike noticing she raised her knee fast and hard into his crotch.

" OW!! You stupid bitch!" Mike through his fist at Bella face, but she quickly caught it before it even made contact with her face

" Ah, ah ha. It's not nice to hit a girl Mike." Bella quickly grabbed the collar of his shirt ready to through him into the lockers but, I stopped her from doing anything of the kind.

" Don't do it Bella, you'll only regret it" I whispered in her ear, I couldn't let her do this. After a moment she slowly nodded her head. I backed away from her carefully. Without any warning she through Mike At the lockers with allot of strength.

" NO!!" I roared. I quickly ran to Bella and grabbed her hand with mine. She didn't look like she had meant to do it, but that didn't matter. She did it anyways. I have no idea where we were going but it had to be far. Far form Forks, From home, from all civilization.. Okay maybe not that part but just far,.


End file.
